


Smoke and Mirrors

by Siberian



Series: Nogitjune [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodletting (minor), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Violence (moderate), When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, emotional torture, spoilers for season 3b, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: In the end, Derek really had no idea what he was getting himself into.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles/Derek Hale
Series: Nogitjune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037664
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for “Nogitjune-Void Month” on Tumblr
> 
> This contains spoilers for Season 3B. They are mild but they're present. The story itself veers off from canon before the split. If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about. Also, I have Void Stiles "eating" by also breathing in deeply and by light touches. They never really say he can do this in the show but I always got a vibe that it was possible. There was a heck of a lot going on but Scott is the only one he touched directly. So I went with it. By way of warnings, this story is pretty dark. No surprise, right? That being said, proceed with caution. It contains...Extremely Dubious Consent, Emotional Torture, Manipulation, Biting, Blood Letting (minor), Violence (moderate), Threat of Violence. I think that's everything. If I think of anything else, I'll be sure to update this list. I've completed one Sterek story so far and this is only the second story I've posted. I'm extremely new to the fandom. I just watched Teen Wolf late last year, so please go easy on me. I'm concerned Derek may be out of character but considering he's overwhelmed hopefully that's not the case. I also found this challenge, along with a few others, very late which means it was a mad dash to finish. When this little one-shot also ballooned to 13K that didn't help. I did an edit but probably missed a few things. So please forgive any typos.
> 
> *Additional Note* - I've had two commentors tell me this should have a Non-Con tag. This story is NOT Non-Con and was not written with that intent. I _**will not**_ be updating the tags. The pairing above should clearly tell you all you need to know. I've explained this in detail in an end note. All of this is to say, proceed with caution. As far as I'm concerned, the topic is closed for discussion.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he reached his destination, he stopped for long minutes to stare at the closed door to the room beyond. It was an industrial thick medal door. At one point it had been painted green but now there were only slivers of color left on its surface. The visual reminded him of an animal trying to claw its way out of a cage. Well, an animal or maybe a werewolf. According to hunters there wasn’t much difference. There had been too many times to count that he’d been hunted down. Of all of those past incidents though, he’d never felt more like prey then he did now. This was probably, without a doubt, the stupidest thing he’d ever decided to do. Every instinct he had said to run. It was only the thought of why he was doing what he was doing that had him pulling open the door.  
  
When it slid open with a horrific screech, he winced at the way it stabbed painfully into his ears. The fact that it also reminded him of something out of a horror movie didn’t help. As soon as the way was clear, he walked into what amount to a vast open room. If he had to guess it had been used for storage at one point. All along the walls were random pieces of furniture. There was a dusty barrier of desks, broken chairs, file cabinets, framed prints and what looked like disassembled vanities. At different intervals, he could see different size mirrors. They were either loose or framed, some of the mirrors fractured while others left whole. In the middle of the room was a broken down couch. There was a swath of duct tape on its left armrest that was keeping the stuffing in.  
  
Directly in front of the lopsided couch was a beat up coffee table covered in scuff marks. On his right, tucked in a dark corner, was a double bed. The room was dark. It was almost too dark for even him to see. What the room lacked completely were windows. The discovery wasn’t surprising, as the room was in a basement. Regardless, not being able to see the moon put him on edge. What was worse is that the door now at his back appeared to be the only exit. Taking a cautious step further into the room, he moved a little closer to the couch which looked to be dead center in the space. “Stiles?” The voice that rang out in the darkness was lyrical. It sent a chill down his spine. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”  
  
He still couldn’t see anyone. This blindness had him feeling off kilter, so he straightened his spine in an effort to hide his unease. “I told you I would.” Feeling a little bold, he continued in an abrupt manner. “Where are you? I thought you were willing to talk.” Seemingly out of nowhere, Stiles stepped out of the shadows to his right. There was a grin on his face that showed he was amused at his expense. “Is that better? I didn’t realize that werewolves had to rely so heavily on their sight.” It was a mocking observation. He chose to ignore the comment. A verbal sparring match wasn’t why he was here. “Are you willing to talk?” With a small circular motion, Stiles indicated the couch. The movement clearly said to get on with it.  
  
Although he didn’t want to sit down, he did anyway if only to make things easier. Instead of sitting down as well, Stiles came to stand at his side, looming over his seated form. He fidgeted in place, just resisting the urge to get back on his feet. “I want you to...” The words died in his throat when Stiles made an abrupt motion indicating he wanted silence. “Before we get into what you want, did you bring me what we agreed on?” With a slow nod, he indicated that he had. When a hand slowly reached out to touch his face, it took all of his will power to remain still. There was suddenly an uncomfortable pull under his skin. It felt like someone was slowly dragging along his nerve endings, pulling the breath directly out of his lungs. The feeling made his skin crawl.  
  
In his line of sight, he could see black veins going up Stiles’ arms. The look on Stiles’ face was gluttonous, almost orgasmic as he consumed the pain he’d recently pulled. When it was over Stiles licked his lips in satisfaction. He was still breathing heavily when Stiles sent him a crooked smile. “Now, what were you saying?” Although it was still hard to focus, with effort he got his mind back on track. “I want you to let him go.” Immediately Stiles gave him a wide smile as though he were indulging a foolish child. When it was followed up with a laugh, he could feel his teeth grinding together. “It’s too late for that. He’d dead.” A lance of ice travelled through his body at the casual words. “No. You’re lying. He’s still in there. I know he is.”  
  
Apparently the thing that was wearing his friend’s face found this amusing. “Oh, you know this, do you?” The distance between them closed as Stiles leaned over his body. Unable to stop the reaction, he leaned away but it only had Stiles advancing. When their faces were mere inches apart, Stiles stopped to speak in a low soft voice. “Well, you’re wrong. I killed him a long time ago.” Abruptly Stiles leaned away to start to milling around the front of the coffee table. The minute he was no longer boxed in he was panting lightly. “I’ll admit. I was impressed with the boy. He was very clever. It would have almost been fun to share the space. The ideas he had were delightful and oh his relentless suffering.” When Stiles paused it was to shiver in pleasure. “It was absolutely delicious.”  
  
A careless shrug followed as soon as Stiles fell out of his musing. “But all good things must come to an end.” Taking a moment to regain his composure, he finally spoke again in a steady voice. “I want you to let him go. I’m willing to bargain for his freedom.” When Stiles raised a curious eyebrow in his direction, he looked down to the floor. It wasn’t a smart thing to do but he was too on edge to do anything else. “What do you want me to do?” As he waited for a response, Stiles paced casually in front of the small table. “It’s no wonder your pack is so weak. All of you are so ready to be sacrifices.” The comment had a sinking feeling settling in his chest. “Didn’t you ever wonder why I left your precious town alone? I had control of the Oni. I could have easily killed all of you, including the Banshee.”  
  
When Stiles was suddenly in front of him, the unexpected closeness had him tensing bodily. The nose that pressed into his neck had him flinching. It took everything ounce of control he possessed not to shove Stiles away. At the sensation of Stiles breathing in deeply, it got so bad that he had to dig his claws into his hands. “I’ve already made a bargain with your pack, werewolf. I promised to leave you alone if Stiles finally stopped fighting. The victory was so sweet. I could taste it for days.” Unbidden he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. For the first time, he couldn’t help but wonder if Stiles really was dead. All he could think about was how brave he’d been. How he'd gone up against something so evil without losing his humanity. The thought of him dying alone, without knowing the true depth of his feelings was unbearable.  
  
He’d been waiting until the time was right. To tell him how he felt, to tell him everything. When Stiles was old enough, he’d been planning to tell him that it had all been a ruse. All of the distance had been smoke and mirrors since Stiles was still too young. Now, he wondered if he really was too late. A shuddered breath brushed his cheek. It violently pulled him back to the present. When Stiles spoke again he sounded wistful. “I’d forgotten how much pain you carry around. All of you Hales are practically an all you can eat buffet. But you, little wolf, are special. I could feast on your for hours.” The words had him looking to Stiles determinedly. “Is that what you want? Will you let him go if I take his place?”  
  
It was something he’d already been willing to offer. Unfortunately, he didn’t know if it was possible. The smile that came to Stiles’ lips was regretful. “As tempting as feasting from you directly is, I’m content with the body I already have.” Feeling frustrated all of a sudden, he practically growled out his next words. “There has to be something you want. Just tell me what it is.” There was a look then on Stiles’ face that was considering. He’d seen it before it had just never look so horrifying. After long stressful minutes, Stiles asked a question with a smarmy smile. “Do you want him back even if he’s already dead?” The answer he gave came without hesitation. “Yes.” He still refused to believe that Stiles was really dead. If he was wrong then at least he’d be able to bring Stiles home.  
  
When the distance between them decreased again, he forced himself to stay stock still. “What if he’s alive but his mind is shattered?” The next words were whispered almost directly against his lips. “Would you still want him then? Even if he was a drooling, brain dead husk?” All of the new mental images in his head made him want to vomit. Despite the nausea rolling though his stomach, his voice was steel when he responded. “Yes, even then.” When a delighted smile emerged on Stiles’ face, he felt a momentary spike of fear, wondering just what he’d done. “In that case, I think we can make a deal.” All he did was remain silent, waiting for the hammer to drop. The distance between them was restored when Stiles took a few steps back. Even with this new gap of space, he felt trapped under Stiles’ cold gaze.  
  
“What I want is what I’ve always wanted, to sate my hunger. Once a month, after you've pulled as much pain as your body can handle, come to this location. When you arrive, I'll consume it. The rest of the night, I’ll feed directly from the source. I'll have a full day to indulge. If you keep your end of the bargain then Stiles will be returned to you in two years.” The time frame was much longer than he’d expected. It was hard to remember sometimes that the Nogitsune was ancient. That amount of time probably seemed extremely short. For the most part, he could deal with the terms but there was one thing he didn’t really understand. “What do you mean; you’ll pull it from the source?” The smile that emerged on Stiles’ face was positively wicked.  
  
“It means that you’ll be in pain. I’m going to keep you close and take my fill all day.” That was still more obscure then he’d like. Regardless, he knew he was running out of time to make a decision. Under the amusement, there was a growing impatience in Stiles’ expression. “I agree to your terms, under one condition.” When Stiles raised an eyebrow it conveyed he was pushing his luck. He spoke up anyway as this would be a deal breaker. “You leave Stiles alone. What I mean is you don’t do anything to intentionally torture him further.” The grin that flitted on Stiles’ face was smug. “That’s going to be easy. I already told you. He’s dead.” At the evasion, the expression on his face hardened. “Then it shouldn’t be a big deal to agree to my terms.”  
  
When his argument caused some hesitation, he felt a swell of hope rising in his chest. It only led him to believe that he’d been right all along. Trapped in there somewhere Stiles was still alive. “Alright, we have a deal.” For a moment, he felt a little out of his depth. Was a verbal agreement enough or did they need to sign a contract. It was hard to tell sometimes. As if reading his mind, Stiles provided the answer. “The bargain has to be sealed with a blood oath.” He stood up with a nod. What he expected was for Stiles to get a knife. So he was reasonably startled when Stiles shoved his wrist into his face. After a moment the wrist was wriggled impatiently. “If you don’t mind.” For a moment, he hesitated before remembering that he was no longer an Alpha. There was no way he could accidentally turn Stiles.  
  
With gentle hands, he took the wrist into his grip and gently bit down until blood welled in his mouth. It had barely started to pool on his tongue, when the wrist was yanked away. The movement sent blood spraying everywhere but Stiles didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. He was still trying to get his bearings when Stiles moved into his space. In a quick movement, a hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head roughly to the side. Not even a second later, he screamed when blunt human teeth sank viciously into his neck. The location of the bite mark had a whimper building in his throat. It was located where a mating bite should be placed. There was no doubt in his mind it had been done on purpose. This was just another way that the Nogitsune could pervert something that should be pure.  
  
When he was finally realized, he couldn’t help but stare at the blood staining Stiles’ lips. The focus had Stiles smiling, revealed red teeth. Feeling shaken all of a sudden, he reached out with one trembling had to lightly brace against the couch. At the same time, Stiles flopped down on the couch in a relaxed sprawl. The few minutes that passed in silence allowed him to regain some composure. He’d just managed to refocus when he realized Stiles was happily licking the blood off of lips. It was a disturbing sight. Eventually the task was abandoned for Stiles to look in his direction. “Are you ready to get started?” A part of him was a little surprised. He hadn’t realized that they’d jump right into the bargain tonight. After that bite though, he probably shouldn’t have been surprised.  
  
With a steadying breath, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the full day of torture ahead. “Yes.” He frowned slightly when a playful pat was given to a couch cushion. Feeling very uneasy, he took a seat next to Stiles on the threadbare furniture. When he looked in Stiles’ direction, the smile sent his way made his skin crawl. One of the elegant hands was raised for Stiles’ index finger to curl in his direction twice. “Come here.” Although he was thoroughly confused, he scooted closer on the sofa. The smile on Stiles’ lips stretched into a gruesome mockery of comfort. “Don’t be shy.” When he settled a little closer he waited with bated breath. It turns out he didn’t have to wait long. The signalling hand shot out to wrap around the side of his neck.  
  
Before he could even hope to register what happened, he was yanked forward and pulled into a brutal kiss. As soon as his mind caught up, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Not really thinking, he lifted his hands to try to push Stiles away. It didn’t matter. As panicked as he was, he’d been using his full strength but it still wasn’t enough to make Stiles budge an inch. When he realized he couldn’t get away, that this had been part of the Nogitsune’s plan all along, he deflated with an admittedly pathetic whimper. Apparently realizing he’d accepted his fate, a strong tongue pushed its way into his mouth. It mapped everywhere it could reach in rough strokes. At different intervals it shoved its way into the back of his throat.  
  
The aggressive motion had his gag reflex kicking in, his saliva pooling in his mouth until he was choking painfully. When he suddenly remembered that this was the first time he’d ever kissed Stiles, he couldn’t contain another whimper from sliding out of his throat. As soon as the sound tapered off Stiles roughly pulled away. It had a splash of saliva hitting his chin that he tried to ignore. The nose sliding along the tendon in his neck was much harder to dismiss. When Stiles spoke the words were delivered on a moan. “Yes. Your pain is so...intoxicating. I can’t wait to wring you dry.” The fairly orgasmic quality to Stiles’ voice as well as the words had him trembling. A hand slid down his arm in an almost tender stroke. “Get down on your knees.”  
  
Immediately his head snapped up to meet Stiles’ eyes. What he saw there were dark pools hard as onyx. They didn’t contain even a hint of any of Stiles’ normal warmth. When he hesitated further, one of Stiles’ eyebrows ticked up mockingly. “Oh, did you already want to back out of our agreement. That was fast. I guess you don’t care as much about Stiles as you claim to.” Instead of trying to respond, he simply sank to his knees slowly. The compliance had Stiles’ smiling smugly, his legs falling open in obvious silent instruction. When he settled in the provided space, a hand landed on the back of his head. “Now, you be a good boy and make me come down your throat.” The hand tightened abruptly, pushing his face into Stiles’ still covered groin. All he did was stay still, not really sure what Stiles wanted him to do.  
  
When the hand moved his head back and forth he couldn’t help flushing in humiliation. “Go on, little wolf. Take a nice big whiff of my scent. I know you want to. You’ll be gagging for it before too long.” Although his humiliation only increased, he did as instructed. When the familiar scent flooded his nose, now with an undertone of musky arousal, the pleasure that slid through his body was inevitable. The hand on his head shifted back to wrap around the back of his neck. When more pressure was applied to the touch, he was pressed roughly into the heated denim under his face. “Open your mouth and suck at my crotch. Put some effort into getting me hard. I want to see how much you want it.”  
  
Although it was awkward, he turned his head slightly and unhinged his jaw to mouth at the fabric. As he worked, the concealed member started to stiffen up gradually. The sensation of fingers sliding through his hair had him looking up quickly. It was just in time to see Stiles shoving the tips of his fingers into his open mouth. In a flash his brain made the connection that Stiles was feeding at the same time. He trembled a little at thought, tears brimming in his eyes. When he’d agreed to this he’d never thought this would be the outcome. The expected torture would have been better. Suddenly the hand at his neck moved, shoving him back slightly. He sat still at the abandonment, waiting for further instruction.  
  
When the hand started to yank open Stiles’ jeans all he could do was watch. With a few rough yanks, the material was open enough to reveal Stiles’ groin. He was as beautiful as he’d always imagined he would be. The small patch of skin that was revealed was pale, as mole speckled as the rest of Stiles’ skin. As he got closer to Stiles’ erection, the skin became more flushed until it was hidden by a forest of neatly cropped dark brown curls. They surrounded the base of the hard flesh and almost seemed to playfully hide Stiles his scrotum. The erection itself was fairly large. It was longer than most, the width of it a little thicker than he’d have expected.  
  
For a moment he sat there, not really sure how to proceed. His gaze flicked upward when Stiles addressed his delay. “Well, I’m waiting.” The look on Stiles face was more bored than anything. Although he probably wasn’t angry the last thing he wanted was to ignite his temper unnecessarily. With a steadying breath, he leaned forward to place his lips along the erection. The touch was light as he kissed along the hardened skin. It felt awkward. He tried to adjust the angle of his head, keeping his lips in contact as he moved. When out of nowhere Stiles started to laugh he withdrew feeling confused. The gaze that eventually connected with his gaze looked pitying. “Oh how precious! You’ve never done this before, have you little wolf?”  
  
Instantly his gaze fell downward as he flushed crimson. The laughter only increased at his reaction. When two fingers slid over his jaw, he could tell it wasn’t meant to be a comforting touch. In direct counter, his embarrassment gave way to actual pain. The fingers returned to press into his skin with more interest. They retreated a moment later only for Stiles to moan lightly. When the hand returned, he expected another light touch to gather his pain. Instead the hand settled on the back on his neck. It pulled him back toward Stiles’ groin. A thumb settled at the corner of his mouth. When it pressed down lightly he got the distinct impression it was subtly encouraging his jaw to drop open. “Don’t worry. You’ll learn.” With those ominous words, his face was shoved against the waiting erection.  
  
It threw him off balance enough that he lifted his hands. A moment later, they hovered in the air because he wasn’t sure what to do with them. “Open your mouth.” He did as instructed a little nervously. In the interim his hands came to rest of the couch cushions, careful not to touch Stiles’ outer thighs. The way his mouth sort of half settled on the side of the erection had him grimacing a little in uncertainty. “Suck on it, like you did earlier through the jeans.” Although his mouth didn’t fully connect with the skin, he was able to at least make a reasonable amount of contact. It wasn’t something he’d admit but the point of reference did actually help. “Now use your tongue to lick the skin.” The first touch was tentative, uncertain.  
  
When the hand on his neck tightened it was a touch aggressive. “I know you can do better than that, werewolf. Act like the animal you are.” That had him closing his eyes against tears. The words were far too close to something Kate would say. Trying to ignore them had him giving the skin a long broad lick. It had the hand loosening. “That’s better. I have hope for you yet, little wolf. In no time at all, you’ll be the perfect little whore.” Although a distressed whimper rose in his throat, he was able to painfully push it back down. The next several minutes were spent with Stiles guiding him on what to do. At one point, he was pushed down to carefully mouth at the heavy sack. As he worked the erection under his lips only continued to stiffen.  
  
TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When a small bead of pre-come appeared at the tip, he was pushed back slightly. In the short interim where he was stationary, Stiles’ free hand reached down to grip the erection. “Open your mouth wide.” He gulped a little with renewed nerves but did as commanded without protest. The hand on his neck pulled him close again only to guide the erection into his waiting mouth. It was a strange sensation, feeling the hard member gliding over his tongue. He frowned as much as he could with a building discomfort. At this point the previous activities had already left his jaw sore. This was only making it worse. The erection wasn’t even half-way in when his throat locked up with a gurgled cough. Instead of pushing in further, Stiles stopped the advance but kept his hands were they were. It left him feeling anxious.   
  
“Hmm, I can already tell, your mouth was made for this.” Feeling heat suffuse his cheeks, he only reddened further knowing he couldn’t move. “Suck.” The short command had his ears burning but he did as he was told. “That’s it. You’re a natural, little wolf. Now use your tongue.” He wasn’t quite sure how to do that, so he just did the best he could. When a moan slid through the air, he reasoned it was probably mildly successful. This continued for an unknown amount of time. It had his jaw aching horribly but Stiles didn’t seem in a rush to stop. The hand suddenly tightened on the back of his neck, using the hold to force his head further down. Immediately he gagged. It had him automatically fighting a little, as he was deprived of oxygen but he relaxed when he was guided back up a moment later.   
  
Although he’d never done it himself, this up down motion was something he was intimately familiar with. The hand eased up on its pressure when he fell into the new rhythm. “There we go. That’s a good boy.” He tried not to flush at the words but the reaction couldn’t be helped. What was more unsettling honestly was the shiver that went through him at the praise. As he moved the taste of Stiles’ pre-come started to thicken in his mouth. It tasted so good it had his mouth watering. In a very short amount of time, the erection in his mouth was sopping wet. Even as he tried to contain the mess, strings of his saliva spilled over the skin.   
  
Without a conscious decision to do so, he shifted on his knees on the floor. It was only then that he realized he was achingly hard. The discovery had a distressed whimper sliding out of his throat. When an answering laugh sounded, he tried to blink back gathering tears. This also prompted Stiles to thrust up for the first time. Immediately he backed off from the new depth. The hand on his neck tightened again to shove him further downward. “Relax your throat. You can take more.” He didn’t think that was true. Regardless, he did try to listen mainly because Stiles kept up his restricting movements. Eventually his throat finally relented under the continued advance.   
  
Almost the second he got used to it, he was pressed down further. The movement had his hands spasming on the couch in an effort to stay still and to not fulfil the almost desperate need to pull away. With the new depth, he couldn’t breathe whenever Stiles pressed inward. On each stroke his throat was seizing up and he found himself choking on the saliva pooling in his mouth. When Stiles spoke next he sounded almost lazy as though they were out lounging somewhere in the sun. “Stop fighting me, little wolf. You’re only making it harder on yourself.” Although every instinct told him to block the foreign intruder, he breathed deeply through his nose while trying to relax his throat. The first time it went further smoothly, Stiles groaned out loudly. “Much better. See, I was right, wasn’t I?”   
  
Considering he was still shoved face first into Stiles’ groin, he didn’t think he needed to actually respond to the question. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect an answer. Your mouth is a little full at the moment.” It was here that Stiles continued in a parental tone of voice. “And we both know it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.” For some reason, even he wasn’t sure why, he whimpered. It had Stiles laughing again in obvious humour. At that point, thankfully, they fell back into silence. Well, silence of a sort anyway. As much as he hated hearing Stiles’ voice spewing such vile words, the slick sounds filling the air punctuated by moaning, groaning, deep breaths and the subtle squeaking of the couch cushions was almost just as bad.   
  
The erection in his mouth swelled further, leaving him reeling at how huge it felt. At the same time, the taste of pre-come in his mouth deepened. He was still adjusting to it when he was shoved down forcefully. In perfect counter, Stiles’ hips flew upward. Once again he was choking almost violently. Instead of being pulled back like earlier, he was kept in the same position. The hands he had on the couch pressed down hard to get away. It didn’t work. All he could do was remain on his knees, the back of his throat spasming as he choked on the hard cock stuffed in his mouth. There was a build-up of heat in his face as he started to feel dizzy. Out of nowhere, he registered that his lips were buried in dark sweaty curls.   
  
A harsh salty fluid hit the back of his throat in copious amounts. He had no recourse except to choke it down. Just when he was sure he was going to black out, the hand on the back of his neck loosened. Without even thinking about it, he flew backward nearly toppling over into the coffee table. A hand reached out to yank him back. It held on long enough to guide him to collapse into Stiles’ right inner thigh. He stayed there for long minutes, gulping in air and randomly coughing. When a hand settled on his face, he flinched a little but didn’t actually pull away. The thumb of the hand slid over his chin. It slid through something wet before it pushed into his mouth. He moaned a little piteously at realizing it was semen. “We don’t want to waste any, now do we?”   
  
Reacting instinctively he sucked on the digit. A condescending pat landed on his head. “Good boy.” For long minutes he was allowed to sit there recouping. When he finally seemed to get his breath back, Stiles pulled away to get to his feet. He watched him with trepidation as he moved further into the room. Unsurprisingly, the destination ended up being the corner with the bed. It was then that Stiles looked in his direction. “Come here, little wolf.” Feeling shaky, he climbed to his feet and quietly made his way closer. When they were only a few inches apart, his gaze fell downward to avoid looking in Stiles’ cold eyes. There was a rustle of fabric that had him looking up automatically. He felt his eyebrows pull together in his confusion. Instead of getting undressed, Stiles had readjusted his clothes to pull them back into place. The pants were still undone but it was still odd.   
  
When hands settled on his collarbone, he almost jumped in surprise. They wasted no time in pulling the jacket off his shoulders. The quality leather jacket was tossed to the dirty ground without care. With that done, the hands lighted on his waist only to pull his shirt up over his head. It was tossed toward the jacket carelessly. “Take off your shoes and socks.” At the command, he stiffly moved to comply. Unlike his tormentor, he took a second to place his socks in his shoes. They’d probably be the only thing left clean after this but it was still something. Unhelpfully his mind piped up that included him. Trying not to grimace, he fixed his gaze back on the floor.   
  
The hands resettled momentarily on his hips before he was abruptly spun around. A hard yank had him colliding with Stiles’ chest, his backside pressed firmly into Stiles’ groin. Before he had a chance to really think about what it could mean, Stiles’ arms wrapped around him and two hands brusquely opened his jeans. Once they were hanging open, he was shoved forward a half-step. The hands returned to his waist to yank down his pants and underwear in one forceful motion. He stepped out of the material when hands silently prompted him to move. Although he didn’t see it, his ears picked up the fabric being thrown to the side with the rest of his clothes. He gasped, startling slightly when a light smack landed on his backside. “Get on the bed.”   
  
Looking to his left, he took in the bed. It was adorned with a fitted sheet, a top sheet and two pillows. The bed had been neatly made but he couldn’t guess at how long ago that had been. Despite the darkness of the room, he could see a layer of dusk on the bed an inch thick. It looked absolutely filthy. When he thought of Stiles deciding to throw him down to the floor instead, the bed suddenly didn’t seem so bad. Feeling a tremor run through his body, he moved forward to do as told. He only paused slightly at the new instruction. “Lie down on your stomach.” The bed gave way gently under his knees. It kicked up a cloud of dust that had him sneezing. Even with the minimal contact, he could feel the rough scrape of dirt sliding against his skin.   
  
The pillow under his face was just as filthy. It didn’t seem wise to lie down on it but he didn’t think the sheet would be any better. Coming to a quick decision, he cautiously flipped the pillow over. It produced an amused snort from Stiles which he pretended not to hear. After getting settled, he felt the mattress dip down again with far less caution. “Get on your knees.” He moved to get on his hands and knees only to have a hand press in-between his shoulder blades. It shoved him face down which had a cloud of dust surrounding his head. “I said get on your knees. Not your hands and knees. Pay attention, little wolf. I’d hate to have to punish you.” The way Stiles sounded indicated that was a blatant lie. There was an appreciative hum as the hand on his body slid downward. “Dumb animal or not, you’re a thing of beauty, little wolf.”   
  
He had to clench his teeth to avoid growling out for Stiles to keep his _compliments_ to himself. When the hand reached his backside it fell away in a gentle sweep. There was a moment’s pause before Stiles spoke again in an intrigued voice. “Pull yourself open for me. Show me your sweet little virgin pucker.” In an instant his face felt on fire. With a new pronounced trembling, he reached back to pull his cheeks apart. The cool brush of air that followed had him digging his face into the pillow. There was a gentle press against the entrance to his body that was exploratory. He realized it was a thumb a few minutes later as it continued to explore. When the tip of the thumb pressed forward as if to go inward, the muscles in his legs jumped. It didn’t actually go inside. Instead it simply rested where it was as though curious.   
  
“You’re so tight. I wonder if that’s first time shyness or if I’m making you nervous.” The words ended with a chuckle that was amused. “I do so love deflowering a virgin.” Finally, his frustration got hold of his tongue. “I’m not a virgin.” It’s true. He wasn’t, not really. There was a pause that radiated with tension. “Is that right? I guess I don’t need to be careful. I can just stick it in and give you a nice brutal ride. I’ve been holding back but if you’re so used to it.” When a hand gripped his hip fiercely, he jerked forward with small gasp. “No.” The single word was all he said. It wasn’t enough. He should say more but he couldn’t speak. There was a lump of fear now heavily lodged in his throat.   
  
All he could think about suddenly was earlier, about being forced down on Stiles’ erection. If that had been the Nogitsune being gentle, he didn’t want to know what he considered rough. He’d been tortured before but this was different. It was something that left him feeling incredibly fragile. “What was that? Did you want me to be gentle?” The tone of Stiles’ voice was saccharine sweet, mocking him as surely as if he’d been sneering. Although it was difficult, he managed to push words past the invisible blockage in his throat. “Yes, I want...you to be-e gentle.” When the thumb returned, he jumped again only to slowly relax as it stroked lightly over his entrance. “I can do that but I want you to be honest. Are you a virgin?”   
  
The question had him opening his mouth to answer. None of the words were able to escape before Stiles continued in a firm voice. “I mean, have you ever taken a man before.” He jumped minutely when a hand lightly smacked his limp member. “I don’t care what you’ve done with this. You won’t be using it whenever you’re here.” There was another quicker pause before Stiles continued in a steely voice. “Don’t even touch it unless I give you permission.” The threat behind the words had him trembling again. Trying to veer them into safer territory, he softly answered the earlier question. “Yes, I’m a virgin.” A cry flew from his lips when a hard smack landed on his inner thigh. “Don’t lie to me again, little wolf. Understood?”   
  
The slap he’d received was still stinging enough for him to bite his lower lip. Not wanting to risk a harder smack, he pushed out a breathy response. “Yes.” The thumb gave him another few strokes before Stiles murmured. “Good boy.” A few minutes later the hand retreated. “You can let go now.” With relief he released the hold he had on his exposed backside. The position had been awkward and his fingers felt stiff from their tension. He lowered his hands to the bed, softly scraping his fingertips against the sheet. When a tongue suddenly lapped over his entrance, he jerked forward automatically with a shout. A hand immediately grabbed his hip to hold him in place. The questing tongue gave him another long slow lick that left him quivering all over.   
  
It settled at his entrance, moving in a continuous circle. When it finally branched off, the tip stabbed quickly into his body. He cried out at the feeling, digging his hands fiercely into the sheet. A deep inhale against his wet skin preceded a finger sinking inside. The invasion had him mildly tensing up with a shout. In a steady stroke the finger moved back and forth only to be joined by the tongue. It licked around where he was being opened up, his skin getting soaking wet from saliva. The tongue started to circle his entrance again, dipping in and around the finger. When the tongue pulled back it preceded another finger joining the first. He immediately tensed up at the new pressure. Although it didn’t hurt, it was uncomfortable.   
  
The pressure only increased when on an outward slide the fingers widened. Unable to help the reaction, his hips jerked in what could only be called a thrust. It was then the tongue returned to slither into whatever space was left. Without his permission, an aroused sob was torn out of his throat. For the first time, since tasting Stiles’ pre-come a tingling started up in his groin. He shook his head lightly in denial. This wasn’t what he wanted. None of it was supposed to feel good. It’s just that it did. When a third finger was added, he shook all over feeling overwhelmed. The tongue returned a few seconds later, now with even less room to work but still as enthusiastic as ever.   
  
There was brief retreat in which a gentle bite was given to his left cheek. It ended only for Stiles to bury his nose near his fingers. A deep inhale followed that had cool air sliding over his heated muscles. “Mmmm...you taste delectable, little wolf.” The next words he released on a laugh. “I could eat you out all day.” He moaned in distress. There was a very good chance that Stiles wasn’t joking. Already his skin felt swollen and tender from the manipulation. What were once tight muscles felt sloppy. With every stroke of the hard fingers or twist of the agile tongue he hardened. How long had they already been doing this? He wasn’t sure. All he did know was that he didn’t think he could survive a full day. When he realized that wasn’t up to him a shudder passed through his frame.   
  
The fingers slid in two more times before they brushed over something that had him tensing all over. His back arched sharply even as he cried out in pleasured shock. In the next second, he was suddenly aware that he was now hard as a rock. The tension in his body hadn’t even lessened before the fingers slid over the same spot. With a sob of denial, he buried his face in the pillow and tried to slam his hips back onto the fingers. “So responsive. How delightful.” It sounded like an observation a scientist would make about a particularly interesting test subject. He felt actual tears stream down his face at the thought. Regardless of his emotional distress, the pleasure thrumming through his form was almost too intense.   
  
The fingers crooked slightly to slide aggressively back and forth over the spot that was pulling him apart. Suddenly it was too much. One moment he was throwing his hips back desperately, the next his whole body was locked up with tension. He’d thrown his head back, his dry throat clicking as he swallowed reflexively. The bow of his back was so sharp it ached. Underneath his hands, he violently twisted the thin sheet. All of it was there in the back of his mind but none of it held a candle to the feeling of his orgasm. It seemed to have been ripped out of his core. The swell of his cock and the gush of his come had been painful. After the initial violent release, his engorged cock throbbed with sensitivity. Yet it still expelled little jets of come for what felt like an eternity.   
  
He could feel it hanging between his legs, helplessly releasing the evidence of pleasure he’d never wanted. The thought that it hadn’t been touched, that he’d come with just a few fingers and a tongue shoved in his sloppy entrance had him sobbing again. When the fingers continued, he tried to scoot away with a whimper. The hand on his hip held him in place easily. It took him a moment to realize the fingers had abandoned their earlier task. He couldn’t help feeling grateful, knowing he couldn’t take anymore just now. This he could handle even if everything felt overly sensitive. When the tongue returned, he wondered if he should amend his previous thought. Despite the pleasure still sliding along his nerve endings, all of a sudden he felt incredibly sleepy. The tension in his legs loosened only for Stiles to pull away to speak.   
  
“Don’t fall asleep. I’m not done eating yet. I’ll have to find some way to keep you awake if you force my hand.” At the threat his sleepiness eased away but his legs still felt like rubber. The hand moved from his hip to rub his lower back. “Keep those hips up. Present for your Alpha, little wolf.” A shock of self loathing went through him at the pack title. It wasn’t as though he’d accepted this _thing_ as his Alpha but he couldn’t deny that he was submitting wholly. There was also a smaller, more shameful part of him that squirmed in pleasure. He whimpered in denial even as he tried to shore up the strength in his legs. The hand at his back pressed circles into his tailbone. It had a warm underlying pleasure settling into his belly. Despite the fact that he couldn’t get hard again for awhile, the touch had his hips tipping upward as a low moan slid out of his throat.   
  
The feeling of Stiles breathing against his skin accompanied the hand sliding over the cusp of his backside. When the tongue rejoined the fingers, he whimpered again this time in arousal. Turning his head toward the pillow, his face found a home there even as his fingers clenched in the bedding. It seemed to go on forever. The thrusting fingers, the flexing tongue, deep inhales of breath, soft bites to his skin and random sucks to his puffy muscles that varied in intensity. He was ridiculously wet. On every thrust of the fingers he could hear a loud squelching sound. It was so embarrassing. When he instinctively tried to tighten his muscles, the fingers would just force them open. He could feel Stiles’ saliva running in rivulets down his thighs.  
  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eventually enough time passed that he grew hard again. It didn’t seem possible at first. When he realized what was happening he cried softly into the pillow. He couldn’t take much more of this. It was too much. He was so tired. Finally after what felt like years, the tongue withdrew with one final wide lick. The fingers followed seconds later, spreading wide as they pulled out. A hand slid over his sweaty back from his neck to his hips. “Simply beautiful. What a tempting little cock tease. I should have bargained for more days in the month.” Two of the fingers pressed against his entrance lightly. He couldn’t help the whimper that slid past his lips. “I won’t ever turn you away, little wolf. I’ll happily let you ride my cock anytime you want.”   
  
The words of denial were on his lips but at that moment they felt like a lie. It left him feeling so turned around he didn’t know what to think. This wasn’t right. None of this made sense. “Are you ready for more?” He wasn’t. Actually saying as much probably wouldn’t have made a difference. In the end though, it didn’t matter anyway because all he could do was cry softly into the pillow. One hand gripped his hip, the other pressed down on his neck. When he realized the hand on his neck was damp, he sobbed loud enough the he was sure Stiles had heard it. “There, there little wolf. I promised I’d be gentle, remember?” Although he’d known what was coming, he couldn’t help tensing all over.   
  
The nudge at his entrance felt different this time. It was blunt. At the feeling his breath quickened until he was panting like a race horse. With a small nudge, the light pressure against his entrance increased. It kept getting worse, building and building, deepening in intensity. As the pressure mounted, so did his tension. He tried to relax. It was important he relaxed. No matter how much he told himself that he just couldn’t. Finally with a sudden release of pressure, the tip of Stiles’ erection had breached his sore entrance. It felt like he was being ripped in two. All of the preparation didn't seem to matter. His muscles had been worked sloppily open for so long it had felt like it was never going to end. Even with all of that attention though, it still felt like his hips were going to crack. What was worse was that Stiles was barely inside. He whimpered in distress.   
  
The hand at his hip rubbed over his skin in a circle. “You have to relax, little wolf. I chose well in who I possessed, in more ways than one. Your former pack mate is a big boy.” Although he tired to relax, he still couldn’t manage it. When the Nogitsune got tired of waiting it was almost a relief. The hands tightening on his body was the only warning he got. In the next second, Stiles was slowly pushing forward. It had him trying to jerk forward, had his hips trying to arch away, had his whole body trembling and had him crying out in a way that sounded distinctly lost. The struggle didn’t deter Stiles from advancing. As the erection slowly sank inside of him, the muscles being forced open spasmed around the hard length. He almost wished for Stiles mouth and fingers to still be buried between his legs. At least then this wouldn’t be happening.   
  
When the slow inward slide finally stopped, he felt a quivering breath push out of his lungs. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” No, it didn’t. He felt impaled. Technically he was but it wasn’t in a good way. It reminded him of being run through with a pipe. When he couldn’t find the strength to respond, Stiles continued as though his input wasn’t important. “It will.” Although he highly doubted that, he didn’t give any indication of his thoughts. Instead of just thrusting in, like he expected, Stiles rocked into his hips. As if he could read his mind, Stiles commented on his choice of movement. “You’re squeezing me like a vice, little wolf. If I hadn't already figured it out, I would have known immediately you were a virgin the second I pressed inside. It’s a shame, really. By the time I’m done with you, this tight little hole is going to be utterly ruined.” Almost as though the thought was exciting, the hips pressed to his rocked a little more quickly.   
  
The bed started to rock lightly with their movement. Underneath the sound of ragged breathing, he could make out a squelching sound. Not thinking clearly it had him clamping down. When the next slight rock forward forced those same muscles open he cried out. This rocking was maintained for a long time. It went on so long that eventually he did relax. Not only that, the stretched muscles of his entrance being stimulated felt good. The erection he’d lost at being breached was quickly regaining its turgid state. With small puffs of breath, his hands slid listlessly across the bed. When the rocking was traded for an actual thrust, he squeaked out with his surprise. He still hadn’t quite recovered when the next deep thrust slid home.   
  
It was on the third thrust that his mind seemed to catch up. A second later it pretty much melted. He relaxed into the pillow, a line of drool slowly building in the corner of his mouth. The majority of his muscles were languid, easily accepting the rhythm they’d fallen into. In a subconscious gesture to entice, his back was arched and his hips were tipped upward. It felt so good. He couldn’t explain why it felt so amazing. This wasn’t the first time he’d had sex but he’d never had sex with another man. Did it always feel this way? He had a feeling it didn’t. The thrusting picked up in speed. With a whimper, he tried to push his hips back even as his thighs tensed. “Does that feel good?” Not even thinking about it, the answer slid out with a wet gurgle. “Yes.”   
  
The chuckle at his expense didn’t even bother him the way it should. Apparently satisfied with the way of things, Stiles sped up again until they were moving at a steady pace. He groaned loudly at the new increase. Although he knew he couldn’t move his body still squirmed on the mattress in pleasure. The muscles in his thighs trembled heavily. Suddenly he was reminded of the erection hanging heavy between his legs. He wanted to touch it desperately. In order to control that urge, he gripped the top edge of the mattress tightly. They maintained this speed for a long time. The pleasure steadily built but never managed to crest. All the while his desperation grew.   
  
On every inch of his skin was a new layer of sweat. His mouth was bone dry, his tongue sticking to the walls of his mouth. The fingers he had curled into the mattress ached with tension and his toes kept randomly curling against nothing. Although the movement was weak now, his hips kept pushing back eagerly. When his hips thrust forward he became focused on his erection. It was stiff enough now that it was no longer bobbing in the air. As grateful as he was for that it meant in turn that it was hard enough to be against his stomach. The lack of friction, of any kind of touch made him want to wail. He kept thrusting forward seeking something that simply wasn’t there. Running in hot rivers down his thighs, was the pre-come leaking out of Stiles’ erection. It was no doubt mixed with the saliva already inside.   
  
With every movement of Stiles’ hips he could hear the loud slick sounds of their mating. He shook his head weakly. That word kept popping into his head but he knew that wasn’t what this was. They were just having sex. If he was lucky, someday he’d have Stiles back and the other man would want him the same way. When they mated it would be beautiful. It would be nothing like this. “What are you thinking about, little wolf? Your lost love?” He shook his head even though it was a lie. Unfortunately, that was clear to Stiles if the amused huff that followed was any indication. When Stiles continued a moment later, his voice was full of a false understanding. “It must be so hard. To be receiving such pleasure from his body but to know that he’s already dead.”   
  
The words had him tensing up, fighting a little for the first time in what felt like hours. Despite his efforts though, when he spoke his voice was still slurred. “H..he’s not dead.” A thrust inward ended with a hard little grind. It had him loosening back up immediately despite his internal protest. “Don’t you wonder how I know you love him?” The thought had his brain screeching to a halt. As he fumbled to understand, Stiles laughed out loud at his disquiet. “It’s obvious, little wolf. When you first got here, your desperation was so strong I could barely resist licking my lips.” Although the information disturbed him it wasn’t all that surprising. The next words that filtered through the air though had his blood turning to ice. “He loved you too. Did you know that?”   
  
When he almost burst into tears, Stiles laughed again in obvious enjoyment. “I’ll take that as a, ‘No’.” The next thrust had Stiles pulling out completely. For a moment, he floundered. Truthfully, he was still reeling from what the Nogitsune had revealed. What was the worst thing about it was that he had no way of knowing if the Trickster was lying. As all of this was going on internally, he couldn’t really process the external stimulation coming to a halt. There was a shift as Stiles leaned down to hold him open. What followed was a chuckle that left him feeling humiliated. “Look at you! What happened to your tight little hole? It’s gaping open.” With a rough thrust, three fingers were pushed inside. He grunted a little despite the tears still leaking down his face.   
  
“How’s that, huh? Better? Maybe I should make you come like this again. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. You’d look so wanton spread out taking my cock; your little _manhood_ all soft and sore and spent dribbling come when I thrust in just right.” The fingers moved inside him rapidly, making his muscles lock up as his long overdue finish escalated quickly. He was on the cusp of orgasm when the fingers roughly pulled out. For a second, his body didn’t register the change and he rocked back only to encounter empty space. When rough hands flipped him over onto his back, a low groan slid out of his throat in relief.   
  
A moment later, he tried to hide face when he realized he was still softly crying. The arm he’d put over his face was yanked away just as quickly. It was held down to the bed in a tight grip. Despite the shame beating through his chest, he looked up at his tormentor. The look on Stiles face was eager, delighted, like someone waiting on their next hit of pure bliss. It was such an ugly expression twisting the face of the man he loved that it had fresh tears spilling from his eyes. All that did was produce a crooked smile. When Stiles leaned down, he held still, letting him have his fill of his misery. As soon as Stiles pulled away, his legs were being maneuvered. He felt a bit like a lifeless doll as Stiles got him in the position he wanted.   
  
The cock that slid back inside was just as hard as it was earlier. This time around though there was no hesitation of movement. It slid inside smoothly, easily making his sore stretched out muscles yield. There was also no slow build-up this time. Instead the pace that was set matched the one previously abandoned. As the thrusts slid his body along the mattress he noticed that patches of dust were getting all over his skin. He was getting filthy. It was something noticed then dismissed as he focused instead on trying not to think. Almost the moment he thought he’d succeeded, his lips would quiver and his eyes would water. This battle raged on in him until Stiles changed his rhythm.   
  
The steady thrusting picked up in speed. At the same time, with each stoke the heavy erection sunk in deeply. All of it was enough to have his muscles regaining their previous tension and for his mind to blank out as he became awash with pleasure. He arched his back helplessly, his arms slipping along the sheet distractedly. The muscles in his thighs started to tremble even as he felt the need to keep his legs raised. With some difficulty, he sucked in panted breaths, his chest heaving with effort. Suddenly he could feel the need to fall into a shift rising. He fought off the feeling. It rarely happened anymore. When he’d been with Kate years ago she’d been disgusted by his lack of control. That sort of thing stayed with you.   
  
“If you want to shift, that’s okay.” He released a mumble in the negative, giving a half-aborted shake of his head. “Suit yourself.” As the minutes ticked past he felt his control slipping. There was a tiny broken noise sitting heavy in his mouth. He bit his lips in an effort to hold it back. Unfortunately, it slipped past the barrier anyway. One of his hands collided softly with his head. Not really thinking about what he was doing, he buried his hand into his short hair. The fist he’d formed was painfully pulling his hair but at the moment he couldn’t care less. This had to stop. He needed it to stop. He needed to come. The words to beg were on his lips. They almost escaped but at the last minute he held them back. He’d rather cut out his own tongue than ask for that willingly.   
  
When the erection inside of him slid unerringly over that special spot it set his nerve-endings alight. With a scream, his head flew backward and his wide-eyed gaze softened as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was still coming back down to earth when he realized he’d shifted. A part of him wanted to regain control. The majority of him though just let it go. He couldn’t even stop a line of drool from running out of his mouth. What were the chances he’d be able to control his shift. “Ah, little wolf. I see you’ve let the monster out to play. That’s alright. I’m flexible.” The smirk on Stiles’ face told him the double entendre was intentional. Almost as if he was being rewarded for letting go, Stiles gave him several quick deep thrusts that hit him in all the right places.   
  
Without his permission, his upper body curled forward before he fell back to the bed with a bone deep shudder. The hard contraction of his internal passage couldn’t be helped either. When he got a dirty hard grind in return he whimpered helplessly. “Are you ready to come, little wolf?” All he could do was let loose a tortured moan. It had Stiles chuckling lightly. “You’re surprised, aren’t you werewolf? When you realized what I wanted, you never expected it to feel so good.” The words were followed by Stiles leaning down. Although the angle changed, the hard deep thrusts didn’t falter. It had him trying to open his already splayed thighs further.   
  
When their faces were inches apart Stiles continued in a low tone. Even as his spoke, he took in deep lungfuls of air. “Nothing he does now will ever be enough. You know that, right? Let’s pretend that Stiles is still able to be saved. The first time he tries to lay claim to you, all you’ll be able to think about is me.” Automatically he shook his head. That would never happen. It wouldn’t. “I’m right. You know I’m right, little wolf.” The last sentence has a sing song quality that made his skin crawl. “By the time you leave here tomorrow, you’ll crave being split open. I can guarantee it. How do you think him, or anyone else, is going to measure up to me?” There was a slight pause in which Stiles leaned even closer. The dark eyes bored into his with an intensity that was frightening.   
  
“I’m a thousand years old. I know your body better than you do. How do you think a _boy_ is going to compare to that? I’d love to see the look on his face when he realizes that.” It was here that Stiles laughed lightly. “I’d love to see the look on your face, little wolf.” Even as he shook his head, a real fear settled in him that the Nogitsune might just be right. He tried to hide it. From the smug look on Stiles’ face he had a feeling he failed. It would be better with his Stiles. He knew that in his heart. Yet at the same time his body whispered that he’d never known such intense pleasure. The grateful feeling beating though his chest couldn’t be helped when Stiles’ leaned away. “Why don’t we do a practice run?”   
  
At the suggestion, he was confused. The hips rocking confidently against his slowed down. Their smooth rolling thrusts were now a little hesitant. On his left hip, Stiles’ hand loosened until his touch was gentle. When a sweet kiss landed on his cheek he jerked with his surprise. The changes had his gaze flying upward. Immediately his breath caught in his throat. There was a look of adoration on Stiles’ face and his eyes were soft with warmth. “Does it feel good, Derek?” The view he had of Sties’ face went blurry in an instant. “No, don’t do this.” When a kiss landed lightly on his lips, he didn’t have the heart to try to pull away. “I’ve wanted this for such a long time. I used to dream about it. Did you know that?” The smile on Stiles’ lips was wan as though he were feeling shy.   
  
He shook his head, his lips trembling. “Please, please don’t do this.” A hand slid gently down his neck, the fingers resting on where he’d been viciously bitten earlier. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening, Derek. That we're finally able to make love.” He couldn’t stand it anymore. Twisting his head away violently, he slammed his eyes shut even as he shouted out a final plea. “Stop! No more.” When he continued it was with sob. “Please, just stop.” The gentle motion to Stiles’ hips fell away for the previous hard rhythm to return. He moaned automatically. “See. This is much better isn’t it? I could tell right away that you’d be greedy. You’re the perfect whore, little wolf. I’m only too happy to make you aware of that.”  
  
TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the pace picked up again, it felt like his breath was being shoved out of his lungs. He was shaking hard at the feeling when fingers shoved into his mouth. At first he bit down on them lightly. Their sudden appearance confused him more than he was trying to be aggressive. “It’s okay. You can bite down on them. I let you hurt me before. You won’t break the skin.” The permission had him biting down without really thinking. He started to suck on the digits as well, feeling saliva starting to escape around the loose barrier. It was as he was working his mouth on them that he realized something. These were the same fingers that had been in his body. The heavy taste he was getting from them was his taste.  
  
Feeling disgusted with how dirty they probably were, he tried to pull away only for the fingers to stayed lodge in his mouth. Not really thinking, he bit down in earnest. All it did was have Stiles slamming more forcefully into his hips. When it was clear he was no longer fighting their intrusion, they withdrew only to slide back in. The comparison to the cock moving in his passage couldn’t be missed. It had him moaning deliriously, the saliva in his mouth rapidly increasing. After an indeterminate amount of time, he felt the searing pleasure under his skin starting to crest. In seeming reaction, the trusts got harder and the fingers stilled to shove in his mouth. As his body continued to tighten with every thrust, something else happened too that had him panicking.  
  
In his chest he could feel a howl forming. That was impossible. The only time that happened in private was during a mating, if a wolf lost complete control or to signal the outcome of a battle. It had also signaled a victory in ancient times. If a wolf lost to another, dominance could be established through sex. When one or both of them howled it informed their packs of who was the victor. They hadn’t mated. Even in this state, he would have been able to feel the bond snap into place. As much as he wanted to believe it was loss of control, he had a sinking suspicion it was to signal his defeat. Although he wasn’t in Beacon Hills, the sound would travel given the chance. He had no idea how far it could travel or if there were any other wolves in the area. The mere thought of it had him flushing until his face felt hot.  
  
Now the long sought after orgasm was on the horizon and all he could focus on was trying to fight the howl that wanted to escape. He felt fresh sweat break out on his forehead. With a muffled grumble, his teeth gnawed on the fingers in his mouth. All the while his limbs shook and his erection throbbed almost to the point of pain. The sound of a chuckle seemed to come from far away. "Well, isn't this a surprise. I can practically feel the howl rising up in your chest. Did you feel like giving me a reward for all of my hard work, little wolf?" Almost as though Stiles had commanded it, their gazes locked together. The look on Stiles face was eager underscored with a hint of amusement. When he was addressed again it was in a soft intrigued voice. "Don't hold back on my account. Go ahead, let it out." He whimpered desperately around the fingers in his mouth.  
  
The pistoning hips pressed forward hard, slamming against the tiny abused bud hidden in his passage. It only took three thrusts before his orgasm hit him with the force of a freight train. He arched so deeply that barely any of his body connected with the bed. The taunt overtaxed muscles in his form pulled even tighter with increased tension. Both of his clawed hands tore into the bedding mindlessly. His still untouched cock throbbed painfully, shooting out a gush of scalding hot come. It blanketed his belly only to run down his arched chest in tiny rivers. The eyes he fixed on the ceiling were sightless, his eyebrows shivering with the tiny aftershocks of ecstasy skirting through his veins. There was also a sound. One that didn’t register at first but it was ringing in his ears.  
  
As soon as he started to understand what it was, he wanted to clamp his mouth shut. But it was too late. The howl that had emerged from his chest was loud enough to echo off the walls. If there was anyone even remotely close by they would be sure to hear it. As much as he wanted to stop the sound, he found his mouth didn’t allow him too until the noise was completely out. The minute he had his voice back he wailed. It was a combination of his distress and the aching pleasure that still wracked his body. Now that the tension had finally lessened, he was shivering with intense aftershocks.  
  
His muscles trembled again only this time with fatigue. The entrance to his body felt puffy, sore and overused. Every small slide against the bed suddenly felt like far too much. His mouth was rapidly drying, leaving behind a tacky sensation that he didn’t want to analyze. The erection between his legs was still throbbing, small pulses of come now leaking out to slide over his skin. A new push inside by Stiles had more come emerging. He wanted to reach down to ring it dry, if only so it would stop these slow pulses. It was only the thought of the Nogitsune punishing him that stayed his hand. There was sweat shining wetly on his skin, his breath panted past his swollen lips. The still impossibly hard cock inside slid over that sensitive spot again.  
  
It had him curling forward, his thighs trying to close, his passage trying to tighten in protest and an overwhelmed whimper sliding from his lips. He cried out sharply when Stiles shoved in with rapid violent thrusts. The sensation had him throwing back his head, his hips squirming uncontrollably and had him quivering all over with oversensitivity. When he was next addressed it was with a growl. “Look at me.” His gaze connected automatically with Stiles’ hard eyes. The reaction had been automatic, his wolf easily able to pick up the underlying threat in the command. A particularly hard thrust had his eyes trying to close. When a hand grabbed his cheekbone, the fingers pressed into his face hard enough to bruise. “I said, look at me.” He whimpered slightly but was able to do as instructed.  
  
The thrusts inside of him became brutal. They were forceful enough that he swore he could feel it reverberating in his bones. Suddenly he was grateful for all of the excessive stimulation. If he hadn’t already been so loose he knew there would have been damage. The eyes sliding over his face came up to lock onto his gaze. It took everything he had not to close his eyes. They seemed to be looking directly into his soul. There was a depth of darkness there that had his wolf whining in his mind. All of his instincts, both from man and beast, told him to run. He jerked when Stiles abruptly leaned closer. The movement didn’t deter Stiles in the slightest. Instead he leaned close enough to inhale deeply. When he did the look on his face made it look as though he was already coming.  
  
Unfortunately, the granite like evidence of that falsehood was still hammering away at his delicate passage. The look faded away only for Stiles to take in two more deep breaths. This time when Stiles returned to the moment, he was given an ugly snarl even as Stiles finally stilled. When a hot gush of come filled his passage, a soft cry of relief fell from his lips. Although the sensation wasn’t pleasant, he was so thankful it was over that he couldn’t care. After several seconds, Stiles pulled out abruptly. A gush of come followed his exit to form a large puddle under his hips. He flushed in humiliation. The feeling had barely started to rush through him when Stiles reached down to keep his legs open.  
  
A new cry of denial left his lips. There couldn’t be more, not yet. He couldn’t handle anymore. Even as he watched with trepidation, Stiles wrapped a fist around his own erection. It became obvious why a moment later when Stiles’ come landed on his skin. He fell back against the mattress. Although his humiliation deepened, the blatant scent marking was at least mild compared to what he’d feared might happen. It was only when Stiles was completely soft that the activity came to a halt. When nothing else happened, he looked toward the Nogitsune trying to feel out the situation. His observation had Stiles leaning forward with a smile. “Now, wasn’t that fun?” Instead of responding, all he seemed able to do was tremble.  
  
Apparently that was answer enough as Stiles looked pleased. A hand reached out a moment later, two of Stiles’ fingers lightly bouncing the tip of his soft member upward. He immediately cried out. When his hand shot down to cover his too sensitive member that same hand shot out to pin his wrist to the bed. “That’s mine, remember.” The hand not holding his down moved in-between his legs to settle over his member. Although the touch was light he still tried to squirm away. It was just shy of painful. “I was just going to compliment you, little wolf. I was pleased with your restraint.” When the hand moved away he was grateful even if it started to prod at his ruined entrance.  
  
“I thought for sure I’d have to restrain you at some point. It’s not always easy to remember right away that I own that sweet little cock. Imagine my surprise when filling your tight little hole was enough. I would have gotten you there anyway. I just thought you’d put up more of a fight.” The hand teasing at his muscles lifted to push into his mouth. Although he shook his head slightly, he didn’t try to dislodge the digit with true conviction. “What a perfect little cock slut.” There was a wave of shame that settled in his chest. It had him looking down with a small whimper. The finger withdrew to lightly trace along his bottom lip. “I was just thinking. If your boy really is still alive, what wonderful memories he’ll come back to.”  
  
At that he looked back up, his mouth falling open on a shaky exhale. The finger fell away only for the hand to lightly grip his chin. “He’ll have two years worth of memories. Isn’t that wonderful? He’ll be able to remember every scream of pleasure, every time you pushed back on my cock, every single mindless noise and he’ll know with certainty every time he doesn’t measure up. I’m sure just the memories of me putting you on your knees will be enough to get him going. Do you think he’ll be jealous?” When he spoke his voice wavered. “You’re lying.” The look on Stiles’ face was unreadable. “Am I?”  
  
For no apparent reason, the moment was broken and Stiles stood up from the bed. The look he sent his way was now all business. “I expect you back here in a month. If you don’t show up our deal is nullified.” He croaked out a response although it was hard to talk. “I’ll be here.” With a nod, Stiles continued in a bored manner. “You can stay here and rest up for awhile. As this was unplanned, I can’t take my full twenty four hours today. We can add the time onto the next few months. I have somewhere I need to be. The next time you come to me, rest up first. You’ll only be able to sleep a few hours at a time.” It was here that Stiles paused, an amused little grin on his lips. “If need be, I can always use your body while you’re asleep. I’d just rather not have you die while riding my cock. That could be fun too but then what would I do next month.”  
  
When he simply stared at Stiles in horror, it had Stiles laughing softly. With that he was left alone. The whole time Stiles redressed he kept his eyes trained on the Nogitsune. At this point the caution was probably pointless but old habits tended to die hard. It was only the door screeching shut that had him letting down his guard. He curled up slightly on his side, his back to the door. That wasn’t normal, not in a hostile environment but he couldn’t fight the desire to hide. With each passing second he felt his composure slipping away. As he laid there covered in dirt, sweat, saliva and cum he started to cry bitterly. It was worse than it had been earlier. Now that he was alone, there was no need to hide the depth of his pain.  
  
Not for the first time, he felt as though his chest was cracking open. Unfortunately, since they’d lost Stiles it was a pain that was all too familiar. He found a sick sort of comfort in the bargain that had been struck. A blood oath couldn’t be ignored. One way or another, they’d get Stiles back. As long as that happened, he could endure this. After all of the loss in his life, all of the pain, all of the sorrow, what was a little more? He could do this. For the man he loved, he would do this. All he could hope is that Stiles would forgive him. If what the Nogitsune said was true, if he’d remember anything of what happened, hopefully any hope for them wouldn’t be gone. With his exhaustion pulling on him like a physical weight, he closed his eyes letting the world fall away.  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this final note to waylay any further negative comments. It is _my choice_ to add a story tag or not. In this story Derek is NOT raping Stiles. I didn't add a Non-Con tag because that is not what is happening. If someone feels differently, that is your opinion. I chose not to respond to the comments posted because it is my prerogative to respond to any and all comments. I have tagged this fic as Extremely Dubious Consent. The pairing is Void Stiles/Derek which implies that Stiles is still possessed. Why this isn't clear, I don't know. All I do know is that this isn't a rape fic. 
> 
> In the story it is made apparent that Derek doesn't know the depth of the bargain he agrees to. This is also implied in the summary. When he does realize it, it's too late. If he doesn't go through with it then Stiles will be possessed forever. I believe that Stiles wouldn't fault him for doing what he had to in order to free him from an internal prison. I'm also of the firm belief that Stiles isn't responsible for the deaths in 3B. It was the Nogitsune using his body. He wasn't responsible. In the same vein, his body isn't in his possession in this fic. It is essentially a shell. Therefore, it is being used by the Nogitsune. If there is an issue of consent it lies there, not with Derek. To say that Derek is raping Stiles is absurd. If anything, the Dub Con tag was intended for Derek. The use of Stiles body, him not being able to give consent, is implied with the tagged pairing. That is still not enough for me to tag it as Non-Con when the pairing is listed above. 
> 
> I have a right to delete any comments I please. There is no need for name calling. I will also delete anything I do not agree with. I am tired of posting something, that I've written for the enjoyment of others, only to be harassed. The previous commentor was polite. I didn't respond primarily because I didn't want to get into this type of exchange. This action was followed up with someone else being rude. You know who you are and yes you were being rude. I've read stories in the past with clear cut Non-Con or other graphic content clearly not tagged. I don't make it a point to tell anyone that they need to tag. That's not my place. I ask that you grant me the same respect or kindly hit the back button. I'm normally not so blunt but I'm tired of having to defend my choices. This story is NOT Non-Con, so it won't be tagged as such. That is my final word on the matter and I won't argue the point further.


End file.
